Reciprocate
by animekraze
Summary: It's a new day for some, but not for all. #38 of Soul Eater 42 prompts in Live Journal KidxCrona, KidxChrona, one-sided CronaxMaka, ChronaxMaka
1. I knew what I was feeling

**Title: Reciprocate**

**Rating: PG**

**Pairing: KidxCrona (or Chrona)**

**Prompt: # 38: "I knew what I was feeling, but what was I thinking?" **

**Summary: It's a new day for some, but not for all. **

**A/N: Crona is a guy. This meaning that it's shounen-ai, OH NOES (not REALLY). I'll also be using the official Crona instead of Chrona (even though I prefere the latter). **

"Crona…just what are you doing?"

"Eh? Th-This?"

"Yes," Death the Kid pointed, "That."

"I-It's that…you know…that."

"No…not really."

"Hey, Crona, they're wilting again."

"AH, crap…" Crona sighed sadly, placing the bundle of flowers down. "I'll go pick more." He pushed himself off the floor, slowly rising up and away from his little project.

Kid twitched. It was totally asymmetrical…to an unforgivable point. "Crona…what are you doing again?"

"Me?"

"Yes, YOU."

Crona looked down at his project, back to Kid, back down to the sad looking item, and then back to the twitching mess. "…N-Nothing."

"There is no way THAT is nothing!" Kid crossed his arms impatiently. "I want you to tell me in a PERFECT and CLEAN CUT way," he picked up the strange object, "Just what IS this?"

Crona looked at the item for a long time, a deep blush decorating his cheeks quite nicely. "…G-Gift…a thank you…gift."

"A…thank you…gift?"

"Yeah…"

"For…who?"

"M-Maka…"

"I see…"

A small laugh erupted from behind.

"Shut up, Ragnarok, or I'll kill you."

"Oo, I'm scared shitless."

Kid coughed, "What exactly are you trying to make?"

"I'm…not really sure myself."

"A heart I bet."

"Ragnarok!"

"Isn't that what you said?" Ragnarok's eyes became shiny, "I want to make a wittle heart and give it to Maka and then we'll be happy and make babies and—"

"I NEVER SAID THAT!"

"You were probably thinking that."

"Far from it!"

"Lover boy."

"I'll rip your head off!"

"Oh! Someone's mad!"

Kid watched the amusing display for some time before taking action. He placed a strong hand on Crona's shoulder, and when he received the boy's attention he grinned. "I'll help you."

"…R-Really?"

"Yes, because that's what friends are for." Kid smiled gently.

Crona slowly smiled, "Th-Thank you…!" He relaxed under the grip, feeling less tense around the symmetry obsessed child.

"Alright, just give me some time to get the design down." And out of nowhere came an elaborate and tools infested stand. He was sitting in a high stool, pencil ready in hand.

Crona paused; remembering the many stories Liz told him about Kid's antics and annoying characteristics. "W-Wait, let's just make it simple, simple, and quick!" His chest was constricting. This was so embarrassing.

"Do not worry! This will not take long!"

"Three months…" Crona mumbled, "It took you three months to pluck Liz's eyebrows…"

"…Let's go find some construction paper and start then, shall we?"

* * *

Crona held the item close to his chest, walking down the corridor with Kid by his side. "This is so embarrassing…I don't know how to deal with this pain!" He gritted his teeth, straining his neck.

"It's called a crush, now hurry, before she leaves to go home!" Kid gently pushed Crona along and the two of them ran down the corridor.

"Why am I running!? I don't know how to deal with this!"

"Hold on, we'll find her soon!"

"Let's hope you didn't miss her, lover boy!"

"Stop calling me that, Ragnarok!"

"Lover boy," Ragnarok drawled.

"Shut up already!"

Kid sighed at their antics.

Crona didn't want to run. In fact, running was the one thing he didn't want to do. He wanted to take his time, find her himself, but no, it seemed to be impossible to get out of that situation. He looked down at Kid, and noticed that Kid was actually shorter than he was.

And it seemed strange, because it always seemed as if Kid was taller than him. If not physically, than in the confidence Kid had in himself, in comparison to the confidence Crona had for himself.

And this envy didn't make him feel uncomfortable necessarily; rather, it made him feel as if he could depend on Kid. Just until he was able to stand on his own two feet.

"I see her!" Kid stopped running, huffing a bit, his shoulders rising and sinking with each breath. "Go, go and tell her how you feel."

Crona nodded, and slowly walked down the corridor to the balcony. To the place where Maka showed him the breath taking view that was Shibusen on a good morning. And it was a special time in his life, because he was able to see that the world was more than blood and souls.

And he stopped, stiffer than a corpse.

Maka was with Soul, but it wasn't as if they were doing anything together. They were chatting, like they always were. Together, socializing on the balcony like two good friends. But the chemistry between them was different, and not because they were a boy and a girl. They were undeniably comfortable with each other, and were able to be so close to each other. To be able to talk about anything without having long awkward silences…

Kid walked up next to Crona when he noticed that Crona wasn't moving any further. "What are you doing? She's right there." And he was more than sure that Soul wouldn't mind.

"Heh…see…Shinigami-kun," Crona used that name, "See them? They're so comfortable with each other. And here I am acting like a deranged stalker that found out his much loved pop idol was nothing but a raving whore."

"…I think that analogy is a bit obscure…but go ahead."

"I knew what I was feeling, but what was I thinking?" Crona laughed at himself, slowly backing away from the tired sun and the two who were chatting in their own world. "I…could never…" And he ran far, and farther away.

"Crona." Kid watched his back carefully and for some time. He knew where he was going, it was the only place he could go for now. He turned at watched Maka and Soul chat. Maka looked up and waved, and Soul did the same. Kid happily waved back, turned, and walked away.

There was something more important he had to do.

Crona dug his face deeper and deeper still into the pillow.

"Hey, Crona, don't let it get you down. There's always other girls, much hotter girls that'll probably like a cute guy like you." The sound of that left a bad taste in his mouth. "Don't get hung over one girl. Just fight for her! Yeah, you never know, you might be able to get her!"

"…No, didn't you see how happy she was?"

"God almighty, you're such a wimp." Ragnarok flopped over Crona and over the pillow. "Someone's coming. I'll leave the two of you alone." Because this was all getting boring enough, but it was possible that things might get more interesting if he didn't interfere.

A knock.

Crona didn't answer.

Another knock, "I'm coming in." The doorknob turned and the door screamed as it was forced open. Kid peered into the dark room, light spilling over, taking over the darkness and illuminating the shadows. "Crona…" he frowned, leaving the door open so that the room would be kept lit. He walked over to the bed where Crona sat, back to the wall, face buried deep into the pillow. "What are you doing?"

"I'm visiting Mr. Corner, except on the bed." Crona mumbled in the pillow, squeezing it even tighter.

Kid stood above Crona, who seemed even smaller and more resigned than usual. "You can't keep sulking in the corner like that, it isn't healthy."

"…I…" Crona cut himself off before he could speak any further. "Go away…"

"No."

"Go away…"

"No."

"Why…?"

"Because we're friends, aren't we?"

Crona lifted his head from the pillow; his eyes brimmed with frustrated tears. "I don't really understand."

Kid took a deep breath and sighed, a patient smile on his face. He settled himself down on the bed and (perfectly) slid to the spot next to Crona. His legs fell short of the bed, his feet dangling on the edge of the bed. It was oddly comfortable, and the covers were thick and soft.

Crona continued to latch onto the pillow. Oddly, he didn't feel nervous next to this short Death God (Shinigami as Tsubaki called him).

"Take your time when coming into our little circle. We won't force you to keep moving quickly, just as long as you keep moving forwards."

Crona widened his eyes. As simple as the statement was, he was moved in a way. And while it will take a while for him to feel truly comfortable around everyone, he was taking it one step at a time. And he smiled, because the thought of the many friends he could have delighted him. "Thank you."

Kid pursed his lips. _What's this feeling?_ His stomach was churning, his chest felt tighter and his breath was constricted into shorter intervals. It was unnatural. Like as if he ran for miles and miles without a single break or finally completed his yearly spring-cleaning.

This was just Crona, so what made the difference now?

That smile?

Or maybe the way the light was shining?

Or how he knew Crona was finally getting it?

But getting what?

That's a simple question: getting that he's part of their family-like circle.

But then, that didn't seem to be the full story.

So what is the other half he can't seem to fully grasp?

"Kid, you okay?" Crona was relaxed, pillow, noticeably creased in half, was laid down on his lap, his feet and more dangling over the edge of the bed.

"Y-Yeah," Kid cleared his throat, although ungracefully so, "It's getting late, I better get back home. Liz and Patty must be wondering where I am by now." He quickly and sloppily pushed himself off the bed and out the door. "Good night."

"Good night."

And he closed the door, keeping his eyes at Crona's feet.

The door creaked and screamed and settled into place as he pulled the rusty metal door to a close. He pulled away from the door quickly and backed away until his back hit the opposite wall. He felt hot, so hot that he might need to take off his jacket. Mostly around his face; if only he had a fan. The heating's probably on. How stupid.

Kid stumbled down the hall and all the way home, where he had an unusually quiet dinner at home and turned in unusually early.

He closed his eyes, and when he opened them it was a new day.

But it didn't seem like a new day, as the feelings his felt the previous day remained.

_**(SE)**_

**TO BE CONTINUED. **

**CUE DRAMATIC MUSIC. **

**NOT. **

**A lot longer than what I had expected, but nonetheless, I'm quite content. **


	2. but what was I thinking?

Title: Reciprocate

**Rating: PG**

**Pairing: KidxCrona **

**Prompt: #2 "something sexy about the rain…" **

**Summary: It's a new day for some, but not for all. **

**A/N: Crona is a boy. Continuation of the first one.**

_**(SE)**_

"Lately…Kid hasn't been focusing." Liz spoke one clear afternoon.

"What do you mean?" Maka questioned.

"Mm…like…what's an example, Patty?" Liz turned to her younger sister.

"Hmm…like he doesn't care that the paintings are a couple centimeters off, or that he doesn't fold the toilet paper into triangles anymore." Patty tapped her chin thoughtfully.

"Th-That is…bad…" Maka was shocked.

"Right? So, Maka," Liz bent down a little lower to Maka's height, putting on a pleading face. "Can you help us?"

* * *

Kid walked down the hall, swaying a bit with his arms. He was lucky, the halls were empty as it was the end of school and kids were completing missions or had gone home for the day. He looked up at the board, which held the many black tablets. Some were labeled to have been taken and some labeled to be available and some labeled to be a simple mission for beginners. "Maybe…going on another mission will take it off my mind."

Ever since that day…he hasn't been able to focus.

At all.

Not at all.

Not even a little.

He looked down the board. "…Maybe not…" He walked away from the board. "What will I do now?"

"Kid, where are you going?"

Kid jumped six feet in the air. "C-Crona!" he laughed, "W-What a s-surprise!"

"…I guess so," Crona looked from side to side, unsure as to what to say. "Where are you going?"

"M-Me? Well, yes, I'm, I'm, I'm looking for Liz and Patty—YES, I'm looking…for them…yes."

"…I…see…"

"H-Have you seen them?"

"N-No…"

"W-Well then…I'll see you later."

"Bye…"

Kid stiffly walked away, and when he was a good distance away, he finally breathed. "I thought I was going to die." He pressed his fingers to his cheeks, "My cheeks are hot, I better go wash my face."

Crona walked away, bewildered. "I wonder what's wrong with him."

Ragnarok popped up from behind and rested on Crona's head. "Maybe his balls finally dropped."

"…Ragnarok…" Crona winced, "That's really creepy, even for you."

* * *

"…I regret it."

"Project What's-Wrong-With-OCD-Kid, launch!" Liz punched the air.

"Yeah!" Patty and Maka followed, punching the air with their fists.

"But do we need to wear sunglasses? I think it'll be fine if we just stay a certain distance away." Maka commented, "But then he might be able to tell that we're here anyway…"

Liz smirked, pushing up her sunglasses further up her nose. "It's all about fashion, Maka, don't forget that."

Patty laughed, "You spent a whole lotta money on that, didn't ya?"

"Quiet, Patty, your big sister is busy stalking." Liz watched Kid. They were all in the alleyway, spying on Kid who was currently staring at a display case of sweets and pastries.

"I wonder what he's planning…" Liz whispered.

"They look really yummy…" Patty's mouth drooled.

"He must be hungry." Maka concluded logically.

"Ah, he's moving."

Kid stared at the display case. "Ah…such symmetry," he eyed one particular treat. It was solid chocolate shaped into a heart and decorated with icing and cream. It reminded him of that one little project the other day, which led his thoughts to that one moment on the bed, which led him to…

His face flushed. "I-I better go find something to drink, it's so hot…" He zipped away from the sweets and into a café.

"He went into the café, Hawk one!" Patty trotted over to the café window.

"Who's Hawk one? Hey, Patty!" Liz ran over and kneeled besides her. "Don't go and do stuff like that by yourself!"

"Like you're one to talk." Maka laughed, walking up next to Liz, who was pulled down forcefully by Liz.

Liz shushed Maka, "You gotta keep quiet or he'll see us."

Maka peered over the tables and noticed that Kid had conveniently sat right in front of them. "He seems really off today…"

"One coffee, please."

"Yes, sir."

"He's getting coffee."

"What a grown up." Liz sniggered.

"Here is your coffee." The waitress placed the pretty cup in front of Kid along with a small cup for cream and a small cup for sugar.

"Thank you." Kid dropped one cube of sugar in the coffee and poured in the cream.

"Whoa, he's not checking to make sure each cube is perfect."

"And he's not measuring out the cream with a teaspoon!"

Maka eyed the two unusually surprised sisters. "Is it really that big of a deal?"

"He ALWAYS does that before drinking coffee!" Patty waved her arms about.

"The world must be ending." Liz concluded.

"You two…" Maka sighed.

"Maka,"

Said girl looked up, a little shaken from the sudden voice. "Oh, Crona."

Kid spat and choked on the hot coffee. He spilled some on his hand, screamed, fell over on his chair, hit his head on the chair behind him and accidentally kicked the table over. Coffee spilled all over along with cream and sugar cubes. The café was in a mess.

"Sir, are you okay, sir!?" The waitress ran over to Kid and helped him up from the ground. Another waitress and a waiter cleaned up the mess that resulted from his amazing stunt.

"…Whoa…"

"I wish I had a video camera."

"What…happened?" Crona blinked innocently, peering into the café window.

Maka stood from the ground, "L-Let's go, Crona…" She had a pretty good idea as to what was wrong with him.

Liz ran into the café, "Come on, Patty. Let's go tease him!"

"YES, MA'AM!"

* * *

"Hey, Crona, do you like someone?"

"Eh?" Crona stepped back, heart pounding wildly. "L-Like?"

"Yeah." Maka paused, "Well, not like as a friend, but like as a lover."

_S-So…blunt…_ "W-Well…no, not really." Crona gulped. _And I just got over it…what will I do? I don't know to deal with this—_

"I kinda think that…Kid might like someone." Maka thought carefully, tapping a finger to her chin.

"Really?" Crona was a bit surprised (and disappointed), "Who?"

Maka smiled, "I…don't know, but we'll see."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Let's go get a snack. That bakery back there looks really good."

"Wait, Maka!"

* * *

"Kid likes Crona," Patty sang, dancing in a circle around Kid. "Kid likes Crona, Kid likes Crona!" she giggled, poking Kid's cheeks playfully.

Kid gritted his teeth, "If you're going to do that…do it symmetrically!" He stomped his foot onto the ground multiple times.

"But to think you swung that way…" Liz rubbed her chin, "Then again, it seems like for you gender and age mean nothing." She grinned.

"It's not like that." Kid spoke, grabbing their attentions. "It's not like that at all. It's just that, I can see that he's growing and changing, just like a butterfly. He's going through a sort of metamorphosis, and that's what attracts me the most…" he pursed his lips, "WE'RE GOING HOME!"

"Ha, someone's embarrassed!" Liz sniggered.

"Kid, you're not a shy little bunny, you know! You gotta gather up courage like a tiger! GAO!" Patty roared, using her hands to mimic a cat's paw.

"Courage, huh?"

* * *

Maka and Crona were both walking home. Maka had a cake box in hand while Crona held the bag of sandwich bread.

"All of those sweets really looked good, right?"

"Y-Yeah…" Crona nodded.

"Let's go back sometime and try those pastries, okay?"

"U-Un…" Crona nodded once more.

Maka tilted her head just so she could take a look at Crona's face. "Is something wrong?"

Crona shifted her gaze from the pavement to Maka's face. It was so sweet… "N-No, not at all!" he laughed nervously. A sigh escaped him. This wasn't good for his heart.

"This bitch is in love!" Ragnarok popped from Crona's back and swiped a hand for the cake.

Maka quickly maneuvered the cake away from the grubby hands in time. "Love? With who?"

"Isn't it obvious, boring-panties-girl?"

"Who is this boring-panties-girl you speak of?"

Crona opened his mouth to speak, but something caught his attention. "Rain…" he held out a hand, watching the droplets of water pool in his hand.

"It's pouring!" Maka cried out, grabbing Crona's arm. "Come on, Crona, let's get out of the rain!"

Crona snapped his attention away from the water. "R-Right!"

* * *

"It's raining...it rains in Nevada?" Liz stared out the window, watching the rain slap the window. "Do you think Maka and Crona are alright? They don't have umbrellas."

"It's raining, it's pouring, the old man…there's no old man!" Patty cried out with joy.

"…I-Isn't that great, Patty." Liz laughed nervously. She turned to Kid, "Kid, aren't you going to do something?"

Kid, who was reading a book (upside down as soon as he heard Crona's name), kept his eyes on the text. "I'm sure they'll be fine."

Liz raised an eyebrow, "This isn't like you. Are you really that serious?"

"I don't know what you mean."

"I understand what you meant back then, when you were talking about your feelings for Crona. But avoiding him won't do you any good. Whether you want to get over those feelings or not." Liz waved her hands lazily.

Kid shut his book, and gently placed it down on the table. She was right. But he didn't want to get over these feelings. As much as he hated his stomach churning, his chest tightening and his face burning, it was the other thing that he enjoyed. It was those thoughts that came to mind when he was left alone in silence. And while he wasn't a perverted little boy, oh no, those thoughts weren't like those, it was rather his desire to see that confidence once more. To see a more confident Crona, and to see him blossom and bloom into their little circle of friends and pull away from the restraints that Medusa had placed on him.

Kid stood, his chair squeaking as he pushed it away with his legs. "I'll be right back." He quickly ran out, grabbing two umbrellas from his perversely neat closet (now all messed up due to his action, but now wasn't the time to dwell over something so minor), and ran out the door.

* * *

Crona sighed sadly in the shop, hands pressed against the glass.

"I'm sorry for the trouble." Maka nodded to the shopkeeper.

"No problem at all."

"Thank you." Maka walked up next to Crona, "Rain, huh?"

"…It rains in Nevada?"

"…I guess so." Maka smiled.

Crona looked at Maka's smile and smiled himself.

But the rain was pouring, like as if the clouds decided it was time to release all the water they had over Death City. No one was outside.

"Guess we have to wait it out." Maka sighed, hands behind her back.

"Y-Yeah…" Crona squeezed her right arm a little tighter.

"Ugh, rain?" Ragnarok rested on Crona's head. "How boring…" He made a grab for the cake.

Maka quickly moved it a good distance away from Ragnarok. "No."

"Che, bitch."

"MAKA…" Maka lowered her book as soon as she saw Ragnarok about to use Crona as a shield. "Dirty…"

"As always." Ragnarok cackled.

Crona placed a hand over his thumping heart. _To experience that again…_

"When…will the rain stop…?" Crona placed his forehead on the glass.

"Who knows? It might take all day and we'll have to run home." Maka winced at the thought of walking home with wet underwear.

Crona winced at the thought of using the public bathroom to shower.

Things…weren't going so well…

And so due to this boredom, Crona slipped into silent thought. He thought of everything that had happened up until this time. How much he might've changed and how much more he needed to change. All the people he's made friends with. Maka, Soul, Black Star, Tsubaki, Liz, Patty, Kid…

Kid, huh?

He helped him a lot the other day.

First with the failed project, then comforting him.

It felt nice, that time on the bed.

Consolation from someone else besides the pillow.

But what was with him that one time, that one time after, when he stumbled his way out the door. And it's not like Crona didn't notice how Kid's been avoiding him.

Was it his fault?

Was it something he did?

Or maybe…Kid doesn't like him anymore, or…

"Crona, Crona!" Maka was shaking him, pointing out the window. "Look, it's Kid."

They say that there's something sexy about the rain, when someone's out there breathing so hard that you could see his chest rise and fall, that there was some charisma that emitted from that particular moment.

Well, Crona didn't really see it, but he was, in fact, taken aback.

Kid had two umbrellas in hand, and he was soaking wet. He slowly walked to the shop and came in. He was completely wet, his clothes clinging to his body. His usually perfect hair was matted down onto his face, a complete mess. This was so unlike Kid, that he was almost unrecognizable. "I…I heard you guys needed umbrellas." He breathed, holding out the both of them.

Crona and Maka stared at the umbrellas, at him and back. "I'll take this," Maka took one umbrella, "You two share the other one." She smiled slyly.

"Huh? WHAT?" Kid nearly dropped the umbrella. "B-But I brought two…"

"You should've brought three." Maka pointed out.

"…" He was at a loss for words.

"W-What's wrong with that?" Crona questioned, walking to the door and opening it. He opened the umbrella, preventing any rain to come in. "Come on, Maka, Kid."

"Let's go home!" Maka pushed the wet Kid to Crona, "Sorry for the mess!"

"No problem."

Kid was trembling, his face unusually hot again. "W-Wait, don't I have a s-say?"

"K-Kid," Crona helped onto the umbrella tightly, "You…don't like me?" He pursed his lips, "Is that why…you have been avoiding me?"

Liz's words came back. "No, that's not it, at all. Not at all. I'm just…really wet and…I don't want you to…get wet and…" Kid looked down, a blush on his face. "L-Let's go." He stood next to Crona, standing straight, but head tilted to the ground, to his shoes.

Crona stared down at Kid for some time, at the top of his shiny wet hair. He smiled a bit, "Okay."

Maka stood from behind, enjoying this little development.

* * *

The three walked down the rainy streets. Maka, under one umbrella, chatted with Crona who was under an umbrella with an embarrassed Kid.

"Kid…you like Crona, don't you?" Maka bravely asked, a wide grin upon her face.

_**(SE)**_

**And that's the end. The rest is up to your imaginations. **

**I'll be making more KidxCrona, because this is part of the 42 prompt challenge for Soul Eater in Livejournal. CHECK IT OUT!**


End file.
